


[黑白骑]你奶满活死人的样子真帅④（完结）

by Mrryo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrryo/pseuds/Mrryo
Summary: ※黑白骑，无具体种族描写，废话剧情流。※俗套小故事，很俗套，很俗，俗。※儿童扭扭车有，我尽力了555
Kudos: 9





	[黑白骑]你奶满活死人的样子真帅④（完结）

<1>  
骑士觉得自己马上就要魂归以太界了，不，还是现在立刻就死掉吧。  
他从未被外人触碰过的后穴中此时被迫夹着黑骑的一根手指，正本能地收缩、推拒着，明明想让它出去，反而像是在热烈欢迎入侵者。手指的主人还不满地在面前紧绷的臀肉上拍了拍，一边解开那条该死的丁字裤的侧边系带，一边斥道：“放松点，这才一根手指，等会你是想夹断我吗？”  
那最好！骑士咬着被单呜呜地抗议，但也只敢这么做了。今晚暗黑骑士那淡然又可靠的温柔男神形象崩塌殆尽，骑士恨不得回到过去狠狠打那个沉迷美色的自己两巴掌。  
不过……居然意外的有点带感……

“你该不会是第一次吧？”黑骑突然问道。  
“啊？我……我当然不……”走神的骑士被问了个措手不及，呸地吐掉床单，“我只是太久没做了才……”  
黑骑不置可否地哼了一声：“你最好是。”  
像是要试试骑士是否说了谎，方才还耐心地用一根手指扩张的男人突然加快了节奏，探入双指按着湿热的内壁。骑士仰躺着，只觉得后面又酸又涨，又有种快要被撑裂了的恐惧感，吓得不住地向上蹭，想躲开作乱的手指。见状黑骑欺身压下，扶正骑士扭到一边的脑袋，用极具色欲的方式轻咬、吮着骑士温热的唇，终于将初学者的注意力从被开拓着的后穴暂时转移到上方。  
骑士被亲得晕头转向，甚至忘了换气，等到缺氧发蒙的脑袋恢复正常后，他突然发觉臀缝已经被黑骑勃发的性器顶住了。不顾骑士的夸张的痛呼，前端借着体液和油膏的润滑缓慢地顶了进去，黑骑扣住骑士紧攥着枕头的手，将欲望全数埋进骑士这片初次被开发的良田。

“呜……啊……！”  
骑士被插得不住地倒吸气，双腿屈起夹着黑骑的腰，一动也不敢动，只能惨兮兮地絮叨些有的没的来分散注意：  
“别动，哥哥，求你了，我要裂开了……话说你只在上面，能理解要裂了是什么感觉吗？就比如说你下边儿长的不是小兄弟，是把大剑，你想象一下有人拿你的大唔——”  
黑骑忍无可忍，一把捂住骑士废话说个没完的嘴，勾住青年的腿弯便开始动。不多时肉穴就彻底被操开了，骑士哼哼唧唧，说不了话，单手抓着黑骑结实的臂膀，示意他把自己被拴着的那只手解开。男人身上也起了些薄汗，抬眼看了看，挺身又是一次深插。骑士被顶得浑身一抖，前边儿差点没交代出去。  
他惊恐地发觉黑骑似乎找到了什么要命的地方，一改刚才深入浅出的节奏，开始有意地往某处撞。每每擦过都是一阵头皮发麻的怪异感觉，因为疼痛而疲软的性器也逐渐恢复了精神。骑士承受着黑骑的撞击，在这种时刻无师自通地伸手抚慰起自己被冷落的欲望，前后同时传来的快感让一向洁身自好的骑士有些精神恍惚。  
而黑骑见身下人得了趣，应该不会再突然来一脚把他踢下床，他刚想松手听对方的声音，忽地感觉手掌沾上了温热的液体——骑士哭了。

“弄疼你了？”  
黑骑立刻停了动作，用拇指给骑士揩泪。青年却默不作声，半晌才委屈地道：“你干嘛捂我？”  
“你话太多了，破坏气氛。”  
“对不起……”骑士吸吸鼻子，可怜巴巴地道：“可是我想喊你名字，这个也不行吗？别的我都不说了，就喊喊你。”  
“……随便你吧。”

在做爱的时候动情地喊床伴的名字或昵称确实有助于营造氛围，不过黑骑从来都是被喊的那个。深谙此道者能列出数种不重样的腻人爱称，但骑士对此一窍不通，他严格守着刚刚自己说过的话，笨拙地一直呼唤黑骑的名字。  
普通的几个音节在他口中时而像是融化中的软糖，黏腻地堵着；时而又像是被咬碎的硬糖，就算被操得狠了，骑士也要执着地一个字一个字喊完。分崩的糖块从舌尖滚到喉眼，在两人交缠的唇舌间留下回味无穷的甘味。  
比预料中更早射出来的黑骑不禁有点后悔了。

直到喊得嗓子都哑了，骑士才肯老实地发出无意味的呻吟。青年身上沾满了分不清是谁的体液，缠抱在黑骑身上抵达了今夜第三次高潮，余韵浪潮般自头顶向尾椎褪去，两人都气喘吁吁的。做过最亲密的事后，骑士胆子大了起来，也学着黑骑的动作，幼犬玩闹似地轻咬对方的肩颈，留下浅印，又在黑骑作势要继续的时候连连求饶。  
夜深后，月光穿破云层，高挂穹顶。仿佛时间都停滞了的昏影中，骑士悄悄蹭上黑骑的胸膛，他困得快要睁不开眼，借着渐快的心跳声睡着了。

<2>  
星辰收敛光辉，朝阳自地平线跃出，钻进熟睡者的梦里乱搅一番。黑骑被闹醒了，烦躁地将手腕压在眼上以遮蔽这恼人的晨光。男人侧身往床内侧挪了挪，发觉昨夜挤着两人的床铺宽敞了许多，骑士不在。  
黑骑有点意外，索性也不睡懒觉了，随便套上一件平日在家里穿的棉绒衫，打着哈欠去洗漱。昨夜的性事消耗了他不少体力，黑骑盘算着家里的存粮，打算下楼煮点牛奶泡吐司吃。男人慢悠悠地走下楼梯，迈出的脚忽然停在半空，迟疑了半天才踏下。  
这……真的是他家吗？  
茶几上干干净净，杂物和包装袋都被收拾走了，花瓶里插着一束带露的白色铃兰；沙发上堆着的衣物被按颜色深浅整齐地叠成一摞；木地板在阳光下亮晶晶的，记忆中自黑骑搬进来它就没像现在这样一尘不染过。  
不止如此，厨房的方向还传来了橄榄油滋滋作响的声音，黑骑悄悄地从门边望进去——骑士正在那洁白如新的房间中忙活着，完全没发现有人到来。

“我还以为你走了。”黑骑走近，抱臂靠在料理台边看着骑士。  
“啊！”骑士吓得手一抖，险些把煎蛋喂给地板，他瞪了黑骑一眼，嘀咕道：“吓死我了……”  
黑骑耸耸肩，继续瞧着做早饭的骑士，然后在骑士装盘的时候走到他身后伸手把人拢进怀里抱住。骑士身体一僵，机械地在煎蛋上洒了三倍的盐甚至更多。  
“……你这是下毒。”  
黑骑看不下去，揪着骑士的衣袖把盐罐从盘子上移开，把脸颊靠在骑士颈边翻来覆去地边看边捏青年精瘦有力的手臂。骑士被看得脸红，又舍不得打破这种温馨的氛围，低声问道：“看什么呢？早饭都要凉了。”  
只听黑骑严肃地道：“我怀疑你不是人。”  
“啊？”骑士懵了。  
“打扫卫生又做饭，主动给我睡，还会开大翅膀。”黑骑绷着脸一本正经地分析，还拎起骑士的手臂做翅膀挥舞状：“所以我怀疑你是东方传说里来报恩的仙鹤。”  
闻言骑士没说话，而是抬手撕下一块烤好的吐司堵住了黑骑的嘴，黑骑能从他眼睛里清清楚楚地读出四个大字：你有病吧。  
果然还是这样比较有意思。黑骑毫不在意地嚼了嚼嘴里涂了蜂蜜的黄油胡桃吐司，被甜得浑身一激灵。之前骑士给他喝的血番茄果汁也是一样要命，不过昨晚黑骑检查过了，骑士有一口好牙——黑骑肩上整齐的牙印还未消呢。  
“昨天和今天都多谢款待了。”黑骑随手拍拍骑士的屁股，仙鹤先生浑身的羽毛都炸起来了，罪魁祸首却自顾自地端起盘子：“好了，不闹了，你拿牛奶，我把早餐端过去。”

餐桌上的气氛不大和谐，骑士气鼓鼓地往面包上又抹了一层甜酱。黑骑有些纠结要不要告诉他那瓶果酱好像快过期了，不过看骑士吃得挺开心，那大约是还没过期吧。  
“今天有什么安排？”黑骑切了块煎蛋放进嘴里。  
“没……啊！糟了！”骑士猛地坐直了身体，又因为牵扯到了私密的某处而面色纠结：“今天部队约好要出去野营的！我得走了！”  
黑骑坐在座位上喝了口热牛奶，对匆匆跑走的骑士喊道：“那改天见！”  
骑士好像没听见，抓起外衣就离开了。门关上后，黑骑低头继续吃完了自己那份早餐，目光又落在骑士切成方块、没吃完的烤吐司。  
……果然还是太甜。

<3>  
“兄弟，你和他睡了。”  
武士一见到骑士就像嗅到了猎物的犬类，围着他转了三圈，片刻后笃定地下了结论。骑士喝了爆发药，刚想给武士一套安魂圣灵悔罪让他好好忏悔一下自己的罪孽，听对方这么说又觉得神奇：“你……这都能看出来？”  
武士骄傲万分：“必须的，跟你讲，这就好像少女与熟女，那是一眼就——疼疼疼！好哥哥，我错了，别打脸！”  
“你就是欠打。”骑士呸他，“等着吧，早晚有人收拾你。”  
“那我等着，那里小的不要。”狗侍在野餐布上摆出美人侧卧的姿势，贱兮兮地道：“昨晚过得不错吧？虽然人渣了点，但我猜他应该还挺会的。”  
一谈到情事，骑士就结巴起来，又想起那条豹纹丁字裤，当即怒得抓起空餐篮一个暴扣，打得武士嗷嗷直叫。闹了一会，怕其他人发现不对的骑士压低声音道：  
“我打算和他断绝来往了。”  
“不错！觉悟甚高，吾心甚慰！”武士拍手称赞，“不如跟师父我继续学习，乌尔达哈将流传着你的故事，你就是无数少女少男又爱又恨的无情骑士，追你的人能从咒术师行会排到王政厅，那个男人只能仰望着跪在丝绸珠宝堆里亲吻贵族小姐指尖的你，你就当着他的面，升职加薪，迎娶王女，走上人生巅峰……”  
“停停停，别瞎说啊！”骑士面上有些发烧：“太夸张了…咳，从恒辉队开始排就行。”

森林中欢笑四起，骑着长须豹恰巧路过的黑骑瞟了一眼惊飞的鸟雀，丝毫不知自己已经‘被甩了’。

<4>  
岩地之上，骑士发现队友都进入了虚弱状态，他也终于支撑不住，栽倒在地。武士骂走了明显不够熟悉敌人攻击套路的主坦，一脸愁容地坐在骑士身旁。  
“没事吧？他妈的就没个靠谱人吗？”武士吐了口血沫，“再这么一个劲打下去，换谁都受不了。”  
“我重新招募一下人手吧。”队长叹了口气。  
众人歇了一会，只听通讯贝里传出叮的一声响，有人加入了队伍，是个暗黑骑士。骑士正喝着果汁，突然被武士掐了一把。骑士一脸疑惑，看到来人的时候直接把没咽下的果汁喷了出去，咳得惊天动地。  
“操了。”武士喃喃地骂道，“冤家路窄啊。”

自那天过去了一个多月，黑骑再没见到骑士，通讯贝也被拉黑，部队找不到人，彻底断了联系。他终于确信骑士是故意对他避而不见，打了一炮就想跑。  
跑，让你跑。黑骑皮笑肉不笑，视线扫过吓呆了的骑士和武士，抽出大剑插在地面，骑士肉眼可见地瑟缩了。  
“没办法了……兄弟，委屈你了，打完咱就跑。”武士一幅忍辱负重的模样，拍拍骑士的肩：“放心，我掩护你，大不了跟他同归于尽。”  
“狗、不，武士……”骑士感动极了，“虽然我觉得你应该耗不过他，不过谢谢你。”  
武士：“爬！会不会说话？胳膊肘往哪拐呢？”

见黑骑没有沟通打法的意思，骑士自然乐得当个闷葫芦，反正他们之前合作过那么多次，该给的减伤和换人的时机都已有了默契。骑士有意躲着，除非万不得已，他总是离黑骑最远的那个。起初一切顺利，可战斗到了中途，骑士竟然看到黑骑千年难遇地犯了个低级错误，体力一下子就被削到安全线下，骑士只得把留给盾阵的忠义值拿去打了个干预，自己闷头多受点伤。  
眼见着敌人就快倒下，空气中泛起魔法的光效，下一刻却化为灰白消散。学者一步踏错倒地，白魔法师来不及救人，那边黑骑为了吃下死刑，已经开启了行尸走肉。白魔迟迟交不出天赐，有一口没一口地吊着黑骑的命，骑士焦急地在心里数着钟秒，最终还是猛一跺脚调整面向，连读四次深仁厚泽，瞬间把黑骑的死而不僵效果解除了。骑士几乎是怒吼着释放出悔罪剑，高大的剑尖自地面突起，击溃了摇摇欲坠的敌人。

“辛苦了！”  
“大家辛苦了~”  
“有人需要这件装备吗？没有可不可以给我呀，我刷好久了……”  
通讯贝里有些嘈杂，录音和讨论乱麻般交织着，听得骑士越发烦躁。他擦了擦汗，语气不大好地质问道：“白魔刚才为什么不快点给黑骑恢复体力？天赐呢？”  
“前面不小心用掉了啊，哎呀，反正打都打完了，快投点分东西吧。”  
白魔漫不经心地答道，听起来完全没当回事，对方无所谓的态度一下子戳中了骑士的怒点，青年把剑盾塞给看上去同样有话要说的武士，板着脸上前和白魔讲起了道理。而当事人之一的黑骑却毫无表示，安静地杵在一旁等他们吵完。  
骑士口齿不够伶俐，说来说去也不过几句车轱辘话，憋了一肚子气没处发，最后把枪口对准站得稍远的黑骑：“喂！你干嘛不说话啊？……刚刚你可是差点就死了！”

突然被点名的黑骑看起来完全在状况外，他用食指指了指自己，摆出一副‘喊我？’的模样。骑士重重地点头，黑骑便慢吞吞地低头摆弄通讯贝，片刻后队伍频道响起了黑骑的声音：  
“骑士哥哥。”  
骑士被这一声喊得像单吃了六雷，整个人被雷得里嫩外焦。上一刻还在同他吵架的白魔此时突然一个天赐丢到骑士头上，笑嘻嘻地收了法杖看戏。骑士终于反应过来，黑骑和白魔根本就是一伙的！

“你奶满活死人的样子真帅，有烙印吗？”  
见他呆了，黑骑的声音都染上了笑意：“懂了，在害羞。”  
骑士：“……滚啊！！！”

END


End file.
